Memories
by Zerowing21
Summary: Holden flashes back to how he became a member of the Utonium family after looking at a picture he almost makes drop to the floor an hour before his infamous project is due for school. Event occurs before Chapter 1 in Unintended Hero. One shot.


Yeah this is my first try at a first person point of view story. I wrote this POV up awhile ago, but i never thought it was very good. It goes into depth (not as much as i would like maybe in some parts) about how Holden becomes a member of the Utonium family from my Unintended Hero fic. This story while the beginning and end take place before the events of Chapter1. the rest is just a flashback for Holden

* * *

"HOLDEN WAKE UP!"

I feel a slender hand grip my shoulder and it shakes me gently. The person was trying to rouse me out of my sleep.

"Five more minutes."

"NO HOLDEN! GET UP NOW!"

I feel the hand shakes me again, but this time with a bit more force. I feel my blanket being flung off me. I open my eyes slowly, sit up and look into the eyes of my adoptive sister and best friend, Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls.

"It's 6 AM and school starts in an hour and a half. Get out of bed and get ready to go. We have OUR project due today."

She looks at me in a stern manner, but eventually smiles. I yawn and rub my eyes.

Blossom looks me in the eyes and replies apologetically, "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, but it's the most effective way to get you up when you forget to set your alarm clock."

She gives me a mysterious smile, kisses my cheek and leaves the room. I thought I saw her turn red as she left, but I couldn't be sure. Did she…no she couldn't…could she? I wish it was easier for me to express to Blossom how I felt about her, but I was scared to try. Having Blossom as my best friend and as my sister doesn't seem weird to me. It just makes things feel a little bit more complicated.

I stand up and grab the towel from the post of my bed. I then open the small mini-fridge near my desk and take out a soda and I drink half of it before I leave my room. My sisters are a bit jealous that I get to have a mini-fridge in my room, but I saved my money to buy it. I share it with them so that they don't feel left out of being able to use it and it makes them happy.

I walk out into the hallway and suddenly, I feel a set of arms hug me from behind.

"Good morning Holden!" Bubbles says in her cheerful manner as she sticks her tongue out at me playfully.

She smile broadly, afterwords and she gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning Bubbles. Did you sleep well?"

Bubbles nods happily, her pigtails bobbing back and forth and replies, "Of course I did, silly. Mr. Octi slept well too. Are you ready for the project presentation today?"

I nod, "I guess I am. What about you?"

Bubbles nods and smiles happily, "Of course I'm ready for it. Do you really think I wouldn't be?"

I chuckle, "With Abigail Lincoln as your project leader, you're more then ready."

Bubbles smiles at me and gives me another hug.

I then give Bubbles a quick kiss on the top of her blonde head and enter the bathroom.

* * *

After my shower, I put on a pair of brown jeans and my red t-shirt. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen to make my breakfast. My Godfather, Professor Utonium, was down in the kitchen reading his morning paper and drinking his coffee. It was rather unusual for the Professor to be in here, only because he would read the paper and eat his breakfast in the living room.

On the front page of the paper, was an article about my sister Buttercup. She was still missing after that large battle my sisters got into against Mojo in Downtown Townsville two months ago. I sigh as I look at the picture of her with a happy grin on her face. I missed her and I wondered if she was alright.

We were all depressed about losing her and we all held out hope that she was still alive someplace. She normally calls me little bro, only because she considers me the youngest member of the family.

I missed being called "little bro" even if she did use it to give me a hard time every so often. My birthday is the day after my sisters and if I argue that I'm older because of the year I was born, I tend to lose against them.

I grab a bagel out of the bag and put it in the toaster and then retrieve some orange juice from the fridge. The Professor looks at me as he hears the clinking of the glass on the sideboard.

"Are you and Blossom ready to present your project?" He said to me with interest.

I nod, take my bagel out of the toaster after I hear the ding and lather it with cream cheese before I reply, "We worked really hard on it. I think if everything goes as planned, we'll get an A. I'll just be happy with a B myself."

I gulp down my orange juice and finish my bagel quickly. I wash my dishes, place them in the washer and head into the living room. It was now 6:45 by my watch. I had a little bit of time to watch the news. I already know the stories that were going to be on, but I was still interested to see what was being said about Ben Tennyson and my other friends from school. I even wanted to see if Dexter had managed to fix his weather manipulation device that backfired a few months ago.

Blossom and Bubbles float down the stairs at that moment and into the kitchen to make their breakfast. I reach for the TV remote on the coffee table, but in the process of reaching for it, I nearly knocked off a picture. I grab it before it hits the floor and look at it. It's a picture of me and my sisters from after I first arrived here to live at the Utonium house. I drifted into thought of how this picture came to be.

* * *

POV: Five year old Holden

The car door slams behind me as my parents pull me from the car. They usher me into a building and it was one of the largest I have ever seen. It was my new school and it was really nice looking. My parents had told me I was going to be living with my godfather from now on, whoever that was. They didn't even tell me the reason why I wasn't going to be living with them anymore. I was scared of meeting my godfather, because I didn't know who the man was.

We enter the room of the school and it's full of kids. The teacher who is wearing an orange shirt comes over and talks to my parents, who then leave after the teacher turns around. Their eyes are like ice to me as they left. It was if they hated me and I didn't know what I did to receive that look. The teacher comes over to me and bends down to look at me in the eyes.

She smiles, "I'm Ms. Keane. You'll like it here at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. You'll have fun in no time."

She takes my hand and brings me in front of the class, "This is Holden Wren. He will be going to school here starting today."

I start to get scared and I gulp, because of all the stares from the other children.

A brown haired boy who wore a shirt with "Mitch Rocks" on it, then mutters "He better not be like Mike and make some weird imaginary friend that nearly kills us."

I try to hide behind Ms. Keane's leg, but she puts me at a table and looks down at me with a smile, "At least say something to the rest of the class. You don't have to be scared."

"H-I-I it's nice to meet you all." I was incredibly nervous.

The looks on the children's faces don't change. Ms. Keane goes to a toy box and comes back and gives me toy to play with. It was a large toy truck. I could have put blocks in the back of it if I wanted to. I play with it for awhile wondering why I'm the only person at the table.

* * *

Then I hear the front doors open or did they break, I couldn't tell really. Three boys my age fly into the room. One of the boys was in red clothing and wore a hat, the second was in blue and looked a little uneasy and the third was in green and looked the meanest. I wonder who they are and how they could fly like that, but everyone else in the room panics and ran over to a corner.

Ms. Keane stands up and using a scolding tone, "I thought I told you boys last time you showed up here not to come back."

Then, they shoot something from their eyes and the teacher cowers with the rest of the class in a corner. I can see their eyes after they are done. They just give a mean and nasty look to everyone. I really don't know why, but I stood up and hit the one in red with the truck. The truck dented and it flew out of my hand and into another corner. All three of them turn around to look at me.

"Well boys, it seems like there's a new kid in Townsville who doesn't seem to know us. We're the Rowdyruff boys kid. I'm Brick and these are my brother, Boomer is in blue and Butch in green and if you don't know what's good for you, I'll beat your butt."

I just stand there not moving. I was afraid, but I just pushed the fear down and didn't let it show.

Butch laughs and says in a maniacal voice, "Seems like he's brave. Why don't we just test how brave he is after we attack him?" The three boys start to laugh and then all group up and use those beam things again. I get hit in my right shoulder and it hurt. I screamed loudly, but I didn't care about getting an owe. The attack from those three boys stop.

My shoulder was now oozing red stuff and I stood back up pressing my other hand on it.

I look up at them and give them a defiant stare that said I wasn't going to back down.

Boomer laughs his head off before responding, "Even after that look at how defiant he is. This kid is gonna be fun to terrorize til he breaks."

* * *

At that moment, three girls come in through the window and they were also flying. One had long red hair with a ribbon and a heart shaped beret in it. She wore a pink dress and was very cute. She gave me a warm smile as she passed.

The second girl had blonde hair and it was in pigtails and she wore a blue dress. She just looked at me in a questioning manner and floated behind the pink clad girl.

The third wore a green dress and had black hair that was short. She didn't look at me at all. I wondered if they had cooties.

The one in pink raises her fist, "I thought I told you guys to scram and not come back here. Get them girls."

The three girls attack the boys and drop kicks them out of the window. They don't come back in.

Ms. Keane ran over to me with a box and she wipes the red stuff off me and to make sure I'm fine. "What were you thinking young man? You can't stand up to villains like that." She says in a scolding tone.

I noticed the three girls were whispering about something, but soon enough the one in pink comes up to me, "You pretty brave to stand up to those three. You must be new. I'm Blossom. The one in blue is my sister Bubbles and the one in green is my sister Buttercup. We're the Powerpuff Girls!"

I smile, but I was also a little confused. "My names Holden. I never heard of you three before."

The one named Buttercup got in my face and she jabbed her finger into my chest and replies nastily. "What? Where have you been living? A cave? We're famous the world over!"

Blossom gives her sister a stern look "Buttercup! Apologize to him."

Buttercup groans, "Fine I'm sorry."

Blossom rolls her eyes and then says to me with a smile, "You must be wondering how we can fly. It's because we have special powers. We use them to fight crime"

I still didn't understand what she meant, but to me it didn't really matter. I only saw three girls who just happened to be flying. A short time later the one named Bubbles looks at me and whispers in Blossom's ear and giggles.

Blossom nods and then asks, "Um Holden about your hair. Bubbles wants to know if pink is really your natural color."

I sigh. My hair was fuchsia in color and I think my parents called it a gene defect or something like that. "My hair is fuchsia really. Please don't laugh."

Blossom shakes her head and replies, "I would never laugh at you because of it. I think it's pretty neat."

She then grabs my hand and replies, "Come on, let's go play. I already see Ms. Keane put you at our table."

Over the next several hours, I had fun playing with Blossom and her sister. Blossom and I seemed to be playing more games by ourselves as the day progressed. At lunch she sat next to me.

"Holden keep this a secret for now, but I think you're becoming my best friend. I feel like I can just be myself around you and I don't have to keep up this constant hero persona with you. I also feel like you see me more as a person than anything else." She whispered in my ear and then giggles.

I just smiled at her, because she was the first friend I have ever had.

I then felt bad, because we weren't playing with her sisters. Bubbles changed that after lunch and we played for a few hours, but soon the school day was over.

Blossom looks at me with a sad look and replies, "Well Holden, I'll see you tomorrow. We need to go home now. I wish you could come with us."

She waved good bye to me and she flew away with her sisters while I wait for my godfather to arrive.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I waited for my godfather, but he arrived soon enough. A tall man with black hair entered the building. He had a white coat of some sort on and his chin was rather square. He and Ms. Keane talk for a bit.

I saw him make a surprised expression and he shouted, "HE DID WHAT?" I wasn't paying attention to the rest of their conversation. I was hiding in a corner because I didn't want to meet my godfather.

Ms. Keane came over to drag me out of the corner so she could introduces me to him, "Holden, this is Professor Utonium. He's your godfather. You don't have to be scared of him. He's a very kind gentle man."

The man walks over to me, bends down and smiles before saying, "Well little guy, its nice to finally meet you. It's good see your in good health at least."

He takes a look at my shoulder for a few moments before he sighs, "Well looks like you're going to have a scar from those three boys. Now come on. Its time to go home."

He takes my hand and leads me to his car and we drive through Pokey Oaks til we reach the south end. We pull into the driveway of the house where I was now going to live. The second floor has three circler windows.

We enter the house and the Professor shouts, "GIRLS COME DOWN HERE AND MEET OUR NEW FAMILY MEMBER."

What I didn't expect was who came down the stairs. Well more like flew. It was Blossom and her sisters. I was half hidden behind the Professor because I was scared, but when I saw it was them I stepped out. The girls have looks of surprise on their faces. Bubbles mutters something to Blossom and Buttercup has a huge scowl on her face.

Blossom smiles at me and says happily, "I guess this is welcome home Holden."

I smile. "Thank you Blossom."

The Professor takes me upstairs to my room. "I have a few things to take care of Holden. I'll be back in a while to check on you." He has a look of worry on his face for some reason.

The Professor leaves and I look around at all my stuff. I didn't have many things and I had even less to play with. I hear a giggle from outside my door, but I wasn't sure who it was. The door opens a crack and Bubbles peaks in with a purple octopus in one arm and a few other toys in the other.

"I thought you could use a playmate since you seem so lonely right now." She says as she places all the toys on the bed.

I pick up the octopus for a second and Bubbles looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD PLAY WITH MR. OCTI. HES MINE!" She pulls it out of my hand and flies out of the room at high speeds crying her eyes out.

Blossom flies into the room a few moments later with a stern look on her face, "What did you do to Bubbles, Holden? You better not have said anything mean to her."

I look away at the wall feeling guilty for making her cry. "I picked up her toy octopus for a second. I didn't know it was hers. If she told me I wouldn't have touched it."

Blossom rolls her eyes and she says to me in a clam tone, "She made it seem like you did something terrible to her. It's going to take you sometime to figure everything and everyone out." She leaves and closes the door.

The Professor came back to check on me briefly and then goes down to start dinner.

It must have been a half hour when the door bursts open and Buttercup enters the room with a really sour look on her face. She immediately shuts the door behind her.

"Let's get things straight right now buster. If you hurt either of my sisters I'll pop you silly. You better realize that you will never be a part of this family if I have anything to say about it. Blossom may like you a lot, but that doesn't mean Bubbles or I do."

She gives me a sneer, shoves her fist at my face and then leaves. Now I was feeling bad and I didn't know the reason why. The Professor comes back to my room. He sits down next to me in the chair that was used for my small play table.

"Its time for dinner. I cooked something you might like with Blossom's help."

I look out the window. "I'm not hungry Professor."

The Professor frowns, "You need to eat something young man."

"I don't have an apatite. I just don't want to eat"

A few minutes later, I hear happy laughter downstairs from my new family, but I wasn't happy at all. Why had my parents left me here? I started to cry, because I didn't want to be in a house where it felt like no one wanted me.

I hear the door open a fraction, but I didn't look up. "Holden come down and eat with us. Don't isolate yourself up here just because you're feeling miserable."

"I'm not hungry Blossom." I said through sniffles.

Blossom walks over and sits next to me on the bed. I feel her hand gently brush through my hair. "I know you're scared being here, but just give Bubbles and Buttercup some time to get used to you living here. Bubbles will eventually warm up to you and so will Buttercup."

I don't respond to her.

"Well, when you're ready, come down, we'll be waiting for you."

She leaves the room and she had a look of worry on her face. I just stay in my room crying until its bed time.

* * *

I've now been living here for two weeks. Buttercup had been giving me a really hard time and even threatened me with a knuckle sandwich whatever that is. Buttercup even broke a few of my toys just so she could see me cry.

Blossom has yelled at her for that. Bubbles got over me touching Mr. Octi and see seemed to even warm up to me. She still was unsure about me thought. Buttercup was probably never going to be nice to me at all. Blossom told me a lot of their past heroic exploits around Townsville. She even told me how the Professor created them by accident with something called Chemical X.

His lab monkey, Jojo caused the accident to happen. The monkey was one of the girl's enemies now. Blossom knew she wasn't supposed to tell me how she and her sisters were made, but since I was family now she thought it would be alright.

* * *

Today, school was almost enjoyable expect for the fact that Buttercup was being strangely nice to me. I wanted to know why. We were finger painting and I was having a nice time when Buttercup took my paint and Bubbles' paint and dumped it on me. It went all over me.

I started to cry and all she and all the other students did was laugh at me. I get up quickly and ran out of the school and ran towards home. I don't know how far from home I was, when something with red claws grabbed me.

"What delightful chaos you have emanating from you. Such a pity that I have to destroy this chaos. IT'S PERFECT FOR DESTROYING THOSE MEDDLESOME GIRLS." It sprays something in my face and I fall asleep.

* * *

I start to wake up and I hear noises and see three fuzzy lights all over the place flying in the sky. I tried to move my arms, but I was tied up. It sounded like Blossom and the others were fighting. Why were they fighting?

"Let go of our brother Him!"

That was Buttercup's voice, but did she just call me her brother? She let out a loud yell and I saw something head in her direction and hit her.

Then I felt myself get hoisted up and that voice, "It seems like your brother is awake now. NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS." I tried to struggle again, but the ropes were getting tighter and they hurt my arms. The thing turns me around so I look into its eyes.

"I'll feed on your fear and the chaos in you. I will increase my power with it. THEN THEY WILL BE FINISHED." It laughs.

"Sorry to interrupt but what are you exactly?" I was more interested on who he was than being scared.

It stared down at me with an astonished look. "Have your sisters told you nothing of me? WHAT A SHAME. I'm Him and I'm evil incarnate."

I just look at Him with the look I gave Brick two weeks ago.

"Aren't you supposed to be scared of me? THIS WON'T DO AT ALL WITH THAT DEFIANT LOOK."

He then spins me around over his head. I was feeling sick. When he stops I just look at Blossom behind me or at least try to.

Him frowned. "This child's soul is filled with chaos. WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED? You should be their Achilles heel."

"Him, just let Holdie go. We want him to play with us." I hear Bubbles giggle.

Had she just called me Holdie? Where did she get that nickname for me from?

"Bubbles fight now. Talk about playing later."

Blossom gives me a small smile after she says this.

A green trail flies pass us and it hits Him on the face and grabs me at the same time.

It was Buttercup and she was smiling at me, but the look turned into one of remorse, "I'm sorry, I was being a jerk to you the last two weeks little bro. I really hate when things change."

I smile with a few tears in my eyes, "Apology accepted sis."

Buttercup smiles at me, "I'm gonna hand you off to someone, so just hang tight."

She dropped me like a toy on the ground. I didn't even notice that the rope wasn't around me either. I felt my shirt being grabbed and then swung on to that persons back.

"Holden put your arms around me tightly. We're going to try to make sure this doesn't happen again." Blossom says with a smile.

I put my arms around Blossom so she wouldn't lose me. She, Bubbles and Buttercup then let lose a flurry of attacks from their beam things from their eyes to sonic screams. Him became bruised and battered and then Buttercup grabs Him's leg and flings it off into the distance.

"I'll be back to destroy you infernal girls. YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" Him shouts as he disappears.

Blossom lands on the ground and I get off her back. Bubbles and Buttercup land next to us. All three of them hug me tightly and they kiss me on the cheek. Bubbles was crying and so was Blossom. I hug them back.

"Thank…"

I was interrupted by Buttercup, who immediately hits the back of my head. "You moron. You don't have to thank us for saving you. You're family and our brother now. I love you, and I protect those people love."

"Yup, you're our brother and I will love you no matter what happens. There is nothing you can say that will ever change my mind." Bubbles sticks her tongue out at me playfully.

Blossom smiles and hugs me even tighter and says, "I love you too. You're a special member of our family that we don't want to lose. We don't want to lose you like we lost Bunny."

"Who's Bunny?"

Bubbles looks at Buttercup with a knowing smile. Buttercup nods back to her and then nods to Blossom, who replies, "We'll tell you later tonight before bedtime, Holden. Come on, put your arms around me and we'll go home. The Professor must be worried sick about us."

I do as instructed and we float into the air and zoom off towards home. I smile and a few tears of happiness flow from my eyes. I was finally feeling happy for the first time in two weeks. I now had three sisters who loved me and I loved them. It was as if I was hearing the words "I love you" for the first times in my life for some reason.

As for what had just happened in that battle, an intense feeling of hate and loathing for Him started to fill me up. I wouldn't forgive Him for using me against my sisters.

We arrive back at the house and the Professor gives me a bath, because I still had paint on me. Afterwards, we go downstairs and the Professor takes a new family picture. I'm in front with Bubbles to my left, Buttercup behind me with her hands on my head and Blossom to my right. The Professor smiled to see us finally as a happy family.

* * *

POV: Fifteen year old Holden

I shake my head and bring myself back to reality. I set the picture back down on the coffee table. Why did I even think about the past when I looked at this picture at a time like this? I didn't have time to think about it. I hear Blossom and Bubbles banging around the kitchen trying clean up their mess from breakfast before we left for school. I look at my watch. It was now 7:10 AM. Blossom, Bubbles and I had our projects due in twenty minutes and we didn't have time to be late.

I pick up my dark orange backpack and went outside to wait for them. At least today I didn't have to be the one in charge of the hotline phone. Last person out of the house for school has to carry the hotline phone with them all day and answer the Mayor's calls. That's the rule that the Professor put in place when we were seven.

I was barely outside three minutes, when a pink and blue light that was Blossom and Bubbles go pass and head towards Downtown Townville. I suddenly realize that Blossom was the one who had the project. I let out a sigh and I wonder what else can happen or go wrong today?

* * *

Well that's all it for this one shot. I might rewrite this later only due to me sucking at first person POV.


End file.
